


The Incredibles MCYT AU

by evephobic



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evephobic/pseuds/evephobic
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] This is literally just The Incredibles but with the names and some scenes changed
Kudos: 29





	1. Intro

_"Is this on?" Techno taps the microphone in his hand and looks up at the interviewer. "I mean I can break through walls but I can't- I can't get this on-" he chuckles._

_"So, Technoblade, Do you have a secret identity?" the Interviewer begins._

_"Every superhero has a secret identity. I don't know a single one who doesn't, and who wants the pressure of being super all the time?" Techno responds._

_The interviewer looks at Philza and Skeppy._

_"Of course I have a secret identity! Can you see me in this at the supermarket? Come on! Who'd wanna go shopping as Philza Minecraft, y'know what I mean?". Phil gestures to his costume._

_"Superladies, they're always trying to tell you their secret identity." Skeppy leans closer to the interviewer. "Think it'll strengthen the relationship or something like that." He leans back into his chair and laughs. "I said, 'Girl, I don't want to know about your mild-mannered alter ego.' or anything like that. I mean, you tell me you're a super-mega-ultra-lightning-babe, that's all right with me. I'm good. I'm good."_

_The interviewer laughs and looks down at her notepad, "Now, what's it like being a superhero? Honestly."_

_"No matter how many times you save the world, it always manages to get back in jeopardy again. Sometimes I just want it to stay saved! You know? For a little bit. I feel like the maid. 'I just cleaned up this mess. Can we keep it clean for ten minutes!'" Techno laughs and stands up. "Please!"_

_He slowly sits back down and rests his head on his hand. "Sometimes... I think I'd just like the simple life, y'know? Relax a little and... raise a family."_

_"And what about you, Philza. Would you ever consider settling down?"_

_"Settle down, are you kidding? I'm at the top of my game! I'm right up there with the big dogs! Come on, leave the saving of the world to the YouTube streamers? I don't think so! I don't think so."_


	2. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:  
> \- Suicide attempt scene  
> \- a6d appears briefly as a character
> 
> Also, I wanna be real clear that I'm not IRL shipping Phil and Techno! For this whole story, their relationship is just platonic :) It's hard to write a married couple that the characters are based on as having a platonic relationship so any romantic undertones are completely unintentional.

"We interrupt for an important bulletin. A deadly high-speed pursuit between police and armed gunmen is underway, traveling northbound on San Pablo Ave."

Techno glances at his watch as the police sirens wail in the distance. He doesn't need to be at VidCon for another hour. "Yeah, I've got time."

He sets his car on autopilot and lies back, changing into his supersuit. 

As he sits back up, he notices an elderly woman walking out onto the road in front of his car. "Technoblade! Technoblade!"

Techno slams on the brakes and climbs out of the car. "What is it, ma'am?"

"My cat, Squeaker, won't come down." 

She gestures up at the tree where a small tabby stands, meowing on a branch.

"Certainly, ma'am but I suggest you stand clear. There could be trouble," he says, walking towards the tree.

As Techno pulls the tree out of the ground, he hears the GPS on his car beep rapidly, as the police sirens begin to get louder.

"Let go now!" he mutters frantically while shaking the tree.

The cat finally falls into the woman's arms, and Techno quickly swings the tree around to block the road, causing the gunman to crash into the tree trunk.

* * *

"Thank you, Technoblade, you've done it again," a police officer says, as Techno places the tree back into the ground.

"No, I'm just here to help," he responds, smiling.

"Attention all units. We have a tour bus robbery-"

"A tour bus robbery?" Techno says, checking his watch again, "I've still got time."

He climbs back into the driver's seat of his car.

"Cool! Ready for take-off!"

"What the- who are you supposed to be?" Techno asks the small boy sitting in the passenger seat.

"Well, I'm TechnoBoy!" the dirty blonde-haired boy responds.

"What? No. You're that- you're that kid from the fan club! C-Caleb... Coop- Clay? Clay!"

"My _name_ is TechnoBoy!"

"Look, I've been nice, I've stood for photos, signed every scrap of paper you pushed at me but this is..."

"No, you don't have to worry about training me. I know all your moves, your crime-fighting style, favorite catchphrases, everything! I'm your number one fan!"

Techno ejects him out of the car, leaving him lying on the pavement, before speeding off.

"Hey! Hey! Wait!" he shouts after the car.

* * *

"You know...you can tell a lot about a woman by the contents of her purse, but maybe that's not what you had in mind."

Techno walks towards the man crouched over a small bag. He stands up and points a gun at Techno.

"Hey, look-"

The burglar is cut off by a long arm extended around the corner punching him in the face, knocking him out.

Philza steps out from behind the wall and into the evening light.

"Philza?" Techno exclaims.

"Technoblade," Phil responds, picking up the unconscious body lying on the ground.

"No it's alright, I've got him," Techno says, approaching Phil.

"Sure you've got him. I just took him out for you."

"Sure you took him out, his attention was on me."

"A fact I exploited to do my job."

" _My_ job, you mean."

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice."

"Thanks, but I don't need any help."

"Hey, look, wait, Philza Minecraft got me first." the man interrupts, before being knocked out by Philza again.

"We could share him." Phil shrugs.

"I work alone."

"Well, I think you need to be more flexible."

Techno laughs. "Are you doing anything later?"

"I have a previous engagement."

Phil turns around and walks away, flipping over buildings into the sunset, and leaving Techno alone on the rooftop.

* * *

Techno kneels down and handcuffs the burglar to a pipe.

"Now you just stay here. They usually pick up the garbage in an hour."

As he turns away, he sees a flash of ice winding between the buildings.

"Hey! Techno!" Skeppy yells.

"Hey, Skeppy!"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I still got time!"

Suddenly he hears a crowd of people screaming from the road below. Techno looks up and sees a man jump from the top of the opposite building. He quickly runs and jumps off the edge and catches the man as he is falling, before smashing through a window on a middle story.

"I think you broke something-" the man groans from underneath Techno.

"Well, with counseling, I think you'll come to forgive me," Techno responds, standing up, "Wait a minute..."

He turns around and looks at a large sign, _Municiberg Bank._

He walks down a hallway, where a quiet beeping noise begins to get louder. Techno presses his ear against a wall, realizing what is happening as the beeping becomes rapid.

He runs away from the wall before the explosion from the other side detonates a large hole.

As the smoke clears, a short figure holding two bags walks through the opening.

"A6D," Techno says.

"Technoblade," the french man responds.

"And TechnoBoy!"

The two men turn to see the young boy standing in the window. He flies down the hallway, landing in front of Techno.

"Hey, hey! Aren't you wondering how I get around so fast? See, I have these rocket boots! They're m-"

"Go home, Clay. Now."

"What? Can we talk? You always, _always_ say 'Be true to yourself!' but you never say which part of yourself to be true to! Well, I've finally figured out who I am, and I am your ward... TechnoBoy!"

"And now you have officially carried it too far, buddy," Techno replies, grabbing A6D as he tries to sneak away.

"This is because I don't have powers, isn't it! Well, not every superhero has powers, you know! You _can_ be super without them! I _invented_ these. I can fly, can you fly?"

"Fly home, Clay, I work alone."

"Oui, et ta tenue est totalement ridicule!"

"Can't you just give me one chance! I'll show you, I'll go get the police!"

As the boy runs towards the window, Techno notices the bomb stuck to the bottom of his cape. "Clay, don't!"

"It'll only take a second, really," he says, ignoring Techno.

"No, stop! There's a bomb!"

Techno drops A6D and runs after Clay, grabbing onto him as he jumps from the building.

"Hey, wait, let go! You're wrecking my flight pattern! I can do this if you let go!" he yells.

"Will you just- I'm trying to help! Stop!"

Techno grabs the bomb off Clay's cape and lets go of his grip, falling onto a train track high above the city. The bomb detonates, leaving a wide gap in the bridge. He looks up and sees a train coming straight towards him. He jumps across the gap and stands in front of the train with his arms out, causing the people inside to lose their balance with the impact.

* * *

"Take this one home. And make sure his mom knows what he's been doing," Techno says to the officer as they put the boy into the back of a police car.

"I can help you! You're making a mist-"

"The injured jumper. You've already sent paramedics?"

"They've already picked him up," the officer replies.

"The blast in that building was caused by A6D, who I caught in the act robbing the vault. Now, we might be able to nab him if we set up a perimeter-"

"You mean he got away?"

"Well, yeah. Skippy here made sure of that."

"TechnoBoy!" he yells.

"You're not affiliated with me! Holy smokes I'm late... Listen, I've gotta be somewhere."

"But what about A6D?"

"Any other night, I'd go after him myself, but I really gotta go. But don't worry. We'll get him! Eventually!" Techno says, getting into his car, before speeding away.

* * *

Techno opens the doors to the mainly empty venue.

"Hey, is the night still young?"

"You're very late," Skeppy replies.

"How do I look? Good?"

"Oh! The mask! You still got the mask," Skeppy says, pulling the mask off Techno.

"Showtime."

Techno opens the doors and walks towards the panel, taking his seat next to Philza.

Phil puts his hand over his microphone and leans over to Techno while Spifey is answering a question. "You're late. When you asked me if I was doing anything later I didn't think you'd actually forgotten. I thought it was playful banter!"

"It was playful banter." 

"Cutting it kinda close, don't you think?"

"I think you need to be more _flexible._ "

"If we're going to make this work, you've gotta be more than Technoblade. You know that, don't you?"

They are interrupted by an audience member asking Phil a question. Techno turns to Phil and smiles reassuringly.

"Hey, come on. We're superheroes. What could happen?"


	3. Interlude

_In a stunning turn of events, a superhero is being sued for saving someone who, apparently, didn't want to be saved. The plaintiff, Oliver Sansweet, who was foiled in his attempted suicide by Technoblade, has filed suit against the famed superhero in Superior Court._

_"Mr. Sansweet didn't ask to be saved. Mr. Sansweet didn't want to be saved. And the injury received from Technoblade's ''actions'', so quote, causes him daily pain" the man's lawyer says into a microphone._

_"Hey, I saved your life!" Techno responded._

_"You didn't save my life! You ruined my death, that's what you did!"_

_"Listen-"_

_"My client has no further comment at this time." Techno's lawyer interrupts._

_Five days later, another suit was filed by victims of the El train accident. Technoblade's court losses cost the government millions. And opened the flood gates for dozens of superhero lawsuits the world over. Under tremendous public pressure, and the crushing financial burden of an ever-mounting series of lawsuits, the government quietly initiated the superhero relocation program. The supers will be granted amnesty from responsibility for past actions, in exchange for the promise to never again resume hero work. Where are they now? They are living among us. Average citizens, average heroes. Quietly and anonymously continuing to make the world a better place._  
  



End file.
